capcom vs midway vs marvel vs nintedo vs SNK
by shlomi
Summary: now it's newer more characters
1. Chapter 1

SNK vs. Capcom vs. Marvel vs. Midway vs. Nintedo

**The Story**

The year is 2007. 13 years ago Rugal Bernstein established the "King of fighters" tournament. he disappeared under the ocean, with his yacht "BlackNoah", and 4 years later he reappeared in the drowned yacht, stronger. Now the yacht is exploded. But somehow somebody re-organized the tournament again- but he decided to call him "the Pento tournament", because 5 kinds of creatures will take place: humans (SNK), monsters (Capcom's darkstalkers), mutants (Marvel), warlocks (Midway) and aliens (Nintedo's Killer Instict). This time the human come from 35 different countries, and allowed to bring allies (strikers). The good guys (like Liu Kang, almost every KOF's characters and the X-men) join the tournament, but most of them are suspicious.

**Ratio1 (strikers)**

SNK: Kim Sue-II Kaphwan (S. Korea), Syo Kirishima (Japan), Baijang (China), Lily Kane (England), Jeffrey Bogard (Italy), Robert Garcia (Mexico), Guidel Heidern (Brazil), Vanessa (USA), Yashiro (Sweden)

Capcom: Arthur (UK), Ton Pooh (Japan)

Marvel: Psylocke (UK), Thor (Norway), Jubilee (USA), Lifeguard (Australia), Sunfire (Japan), Thunderbird (India), Legion (Israel), Magik (Germany), Sunspot (Brazil)

**Ratio2 (hidden strikers- SNK)**

Candy (Venezuela), Rugal's panther (D.R), Orochi Yashiro (Sweden), Lucky Glubber (USA)

**Ratio3 (easy characters)**

SNK: Benimaru Nikaido (Japan), King (UK), Vice/Mature (D.R), Yuri Sakazaki (Mexico), Joe Higashi (Thailand), Ralf Jones (Brazil), Choi Bounge (S. Korea), Heavy D (USA), Mr. Big (Germany), Shermie (France), Chris (Sweden), Foxy (Venezuela), Hinako Shijou (Russia), Jivatma (Indonesia), Lee Pai Long (Taiwan), Lawrence (Spain), J. Carn (Mongolia), Brocken (Germany), Erik (Norway), Mudman (New Guinea), Krizalid1 (Ireland), Marco Rossi

Capcom: Charlos Blanka (Brazil), Dhalsim (India), Cammy White (England), Sakura Kasugano (Japan), Adon (Thailand), Geki (China), Joe (USA), D.J (Jamaica), Fei Long (Hong Kong), T. Hawk (Mexico), Rose (Italy), Elena (Kenya), Hugo (Germany), Remy (France), Lord Raptor (Australia), Sasquath (Canada), MegaMan

Midway: Kung Lao, Sonya Blade (USA), Sheeva, Kenshi (Japan)

Nintedo: TJ Combo (USA)

**Ratio4 (normal characters)**

SNK: Kyo Kusanagi (Japan), Iori Yagami (Ireland), Mai Shiranui (UK), Terry Bogard (Italy), Raiden (Australia), Chang Koehan (S. Korea), Ryo Sakazaki (Mexico), Heidern (Brazil), Sie Kensou (China), Wolfgang Krauzer (Germany), Orochi Shermie (France), Orochi Chris (Sweden), Maxima (Canada)

Capcom: Ryu Hushi (Japan), Chun-Li Xiang (China), William F. Guile (USA), Zangief (Russia), Morrigan Aensland (Scotland), Captain Commando

Marvel: Colossus (Russia), Cyclops (USA), Night Crawler (Germany), Wolverine (Canada), Banshee (Ireland), Chamber (UK), Huitzil Phobos (Mexico)

Midway: Jackon "Jax" Briggs (USA), Liu Kang (Hong Kong), NightWolf (Mexico), Raiden

Nintedo: Glacius

**Ratio5 (hard characters)**

SNK: Riuji Yamazaki (Japan), KOF98's Rugal Bernstein (D.R), Geese Howard (USA), Athena Asamiya (China), Spiked Chang Koehan (S, Korea), Zeus (Greece)

Capcom: Vega (Spain), Victor Sagat (Thailand), M. Bison (?), Demitri Maximoff (Romania), Johnathan Talbain (England), Anakaris (Egypt)

Marvel: Apocalypce (Egypt), Mistic (USA), Shadowcat (USA/Israel), Magneto (Poland), Maggot (S. Africa), Magik2 (Russia)

Midway: Johny Cage (USA), Shang Tsung (China), Scorpion, Sub Zero (MKI-II's and MKIII's movements together)

Nintedo: Spinal, Cinder

**Ratio6 (hidden characters)**

SNK: Orochi Iori (Ireland), Orochi Leona (Brazil), 97's Orochi (Sweden), Kula Diamond (Venezuela), Son Gokuu (China)

Capcom: Satsui no Hadou Ryu (Japan),Shadow Chun-Li (China), Shadow Charlie (USA)

Marvel: Lilith-Mode Morrigan (Scotland),

Midway: Reptile, Jade, Smoke, Noob Saibot

Nintedo: Eyedol

**Ratio7: MUGEN's**

**Ratio8 (boss characters)**

SNK: demonic Rugal (D.R), dragon Orochi (Sweden)

Midway: ultimate ninja

Nintedo: Acido

**rules**

ratios- based on those that in SVC1

Grooves- the same as in SVC2. **hidden groove**: SAN-groove. has 3 bars of power- based on those of S-groove, A-groove and N-groove. gives the option to triple the damage in supers

Max ratio- 13.

Stages- by countries, based on the original.

bars: health, defense (from SF03), magic (from AOF2), stamina (from MK3), power (in C/A/P/K-grooves) or rage (in S-groove) or recharging (in N-groove) or both three (in SAN-groove), consciousness (from Primal Rage)

Hidden enemies- the same rules as in the original games.

**Important Matches**

Hong Kong (MK1's the pit): Liu Kang, Fei Long; 5 strikers

France (KOF97's Shermie's stage): Shermie, Orochi Shermie, Remy; 2 strikers

Sweden (KOF97's Chris's stage): Orochi Chris, Dragon Orochi; Yashiro Nanakase

Last boss (BlackNoah in hell): Vice/Mature, demonic Rugal; the panther

**New characters' moves**

**Spiked Chang Koehan**: the same as Chang Koehan, double damage.

**Acido**: looked like Glacius and Cinder, but green. Has the same acts as them but in acid-style

**Kathrine "ShadowCat" Prydde**: passing-through state: hold block+ (forward, backward, backward)

Running through enemy: hold run+block+ (backward, forward, forward)

Hiding in the ground: hold block+ (up, down, down)

This movement can't be used in any of "the pit" stages.

Running through enemy+wrestling: hold run+block+(backward, forward, low punch)

Super r.t.e+wrestling, 6hit: hold run+block+(backward, forward, backward, forward, LP)

Finish (only in walled stage): forward, backward, up, down, high punch

Shadowcat holds the enemy and put him in wall, there he's stucked.

**Ultimate ninja **has all magics of MK1-2's Sub Zero, Scorpion, MK2's Reptile, MK3's Smoke, UMK3's Noob Saibot, Rain and Ermac. To fight against him finish 75 matches.

**Story in game**

After finishing the regular matches: portal opened. You're pumped into it to the mount from KOF97, there you'll fight against Shermie, and then Chris. After that:

Chris: oh no, not again!

Character: what happened?

Chris becoming Orochi, but more evil- 8 headed dragon, as in the mythology! He has all the fire powers of the old KOF's characters.

After you finish him, you'll pumped again, to BlackNoah. But the yacht looked now very different than in 1994, even than in 1998: flames surrounding the yacht, and demons outside it. It looked like it's in hell now. After you finish Mature outside the yacht, you enter and meet Rugal- he looked strange: he's more like demon than human. He explains that he made deal with the devil- and now you are his next souls to give to the devil! He uses his panther as striker. He stronger, and can absorb souls as in KOF2002.

After you finish him he's burned and disappeared. You saved the day. Congratulations- now you're the champion of the quarto-tournament!


	2. grooves

**grooves** C,A,P,S,N & K1 grooves: the same as in Cvs2.  
K2-groove: from "Fatal fury 2". the same as K1-groove, just without a power gauge. when the health bar is halved, the desperation mode is activated. recharge default- none.  
F-groove: from "FF real bout". 3 levels of power- Hpower, Spower and Ppower.  
O-groove: from "art of fighting". there's only one gauge. command move takes 20 percent, magical/special move 40 PeC, desperation move 60 PeC, SDM 80 PeC, HSDM 100 PeC. recharge default- auto.  
M-groove: from "Street Fighter vs. X-men". 3 levels, but only one-leveled lonely DM. also, can do cooporated DM (2-leveled) with 2 characters, or with the striker.  
V-groove: from SVCc. as C-groove, but the max-power gauge is lessening in time, and player can do more than 1 DM in row for one level. less skills from the others.  
X-groove: original. 3-leveled power gauge. once making the DM, hold the button to continue the move, or release to stop it. recharge default- manual.  
U-groove: from "the king of fighters 98 ultimate match". before the game all the options of the groove (recharge, gauge, etc.) can be costumized.  
H-groove: hack. have all the options.

**new skills**

hop: fwd/bwd. good against ground attacks. (K2 & F grooves)

float: while making magical hit (fire, electricity, etc.) if doing it in row on air. (C, M & X grooves)

limbo: good against mid-body attack. (X groove)

duck walk: fwd/bwd. (K2, F, O & V grooves)

wall climb: for seconds. (P & X grooves)

exchange: players through the battle. (M & N grooves, optional in X-groove)


End file.
